


Hermitcraft Song Shorts

by Apapha



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual, DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE, F/F, F/M, Gloves, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly!Hermits, Polygamy, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/pseuds/Apapha
Summary: Single page short stories written with a song in mind.Basically I'm using these as filler in between my larger works. Enjoy!~Apapha
Relationships: Ren/Cleo, Ren/False, Ren/stress
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Hermitcraft Song Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are the result of an obsession. They are completely fictional and do NOT involve the real life people these characters represent, only the in game personas.

Song in Mind: Mrs. Hyde by Halestrom

Ren has a special agreement with False, Stress and Cleo. The girls come to him when they are stressed and tense. They will come to him in the middle of the night and have their way with him. On a night if one of the girls wants to stay with him, they’ll leave a black blind fold tacked on his front door. 

On those nights, like tonight, Ren would jump in bed early, shirt off and wrapping the blindfold over his eyes. Usually it was only one pair of hands on any given night, one pair of gloved hands to tie him to the bed frame, to explore his sensitive skin and play with him however they pleased. He never knows who it is and that’s the point. It adds to the thrill of it all. They had a safe word, lasso, but it was never used. The girls always knew what his boundaries were somehow and treated him well. 

Ren heard the front door open. He couldn’t help but shake from excitement, much like a happy puppy. He hears a heavy bag dropped at the foot of his bed before there is a dip in the mattress on his right. A slight body crawls over him, a warm breath falls over his chest as a gentle gloved hand caresses his bearded face. He leans into the touch with a soft hum. He suddenly feels soft demanding lips grace his own, moving together in a symphony of soft moans. 

When they part to breath, Ren goes to touch the body holding him down but finds his wrists cuffed to the headboard. He whines in frustration. He loves to touch the girls but it seems she was in the mood for something else. He pulls on the cuffs before he feels a slap on his clothed thigh. Not from a hand but something else. It seems she wanted to play the rough game tonight. He feels her weight shift and then a tug on his jeans, he lifts his hips to help them be removed. His jeans are slid off but his boxers stay on with an obvious tent in them. 

He can feel his face flush as she leans into his neck, kissing his adams apple as he senses the feel of what he can assume to be a leather riding crop teasing up his leg before giving him a smack on the meaty part of his thigh, couple with a bite near his shoulder. Ren yelps in surprise before dissolving into moans when she licks the mark that was left. The riding crop explores his other leg with touches ranging from feather like teasing to an almost rough threat. It feels like heaven to Ren, the mixture of pleasure and pain in a perfect balance with each other, complementing and contrasting. It was perfect bliss. 

The mouth that was licking his wound moved down his collar bone to his chest, leaving nipping bites along the way. They stung in wonderful ways and Ren knew they would ache in the morning. 

He liked it that way.


End file.
